1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bidirectional signal distributing system having an apparatus for promoting a subscriber's relaxation.
2. Description of Background Information
In recent years, our society has been rapidly progressed as portrayed by technological innovation, high growth of the economy, increase in population density, and so on, and the social environment around people has also rapidly been changed in association with such social progress. Due to changes in the social environment, many people ranging, for example, from business persons to school children have come to feel to be under stress in the living environments.
As mentioned above, when considering a mental stress, irrespective of the age, sex, and kind of occupation, every person is always under stress more or less somewhere in their daily living environments.
In the above-mentioned social environment, lots of apparatuses, tools, and many CDs of relaxation music or the like for the purpose of relieving or eliminating the stress or having a sweet sleep are put into market.
Actually, a person such as a worker of a late-night shop who needs to sleep in the daytime, a businessman, or the like lightheartedly uses at a rest time, for example, a room in an office building, the so-called "capsule-inn", or the like as a relaxation space in which an apparatus for the purpose of relieving or eliminating the stress or having a sweet sleep is installed.
As facilities provided for a business-use, there are facilities for many people such that apparatuses for illumination, fragrance, sound, a chair, and the like which are effective to relieve or eliminate the stress or to have a sweet sleep are suitably arranged in the whole room. There are facilities for a personal-use such as a room or box for sweet sleep. As simple facilities, a method of lending goggles which cover the eyes or the like is used.
As mentioned above, everyone receives some stress when he lives in the current society and wants to relieve or eliminate the stress. As a method of relieving or eliminating the stress, it is most healthful to sleep well in a short time, namely, to be able to have a sweet sleep and it is also useful to relieve or eliminate the stress. Generally, people can relax best at home or in their own rooms. Although it is most preferable to have a sweet sleep at home, when there is no sweet sleep apparatus, people needs to go to a relaxation room equipped with facilities to relieve or eliminate the stress which is caused because he is busy or to purchase a sweet sleeping room, a sweet sleeping box, goggles, or the like for personal use.
It is currently well known that the supply of abundant video programs, music programs, and the like has widely been spread as a service enterprise on a unit basis of a town or a city by using a bidirectional signal distributing system such as a CATV system or the like.
With the bidirectional signal distributing system, the user can select, watch, and listen to the abundant video programs at home and also can enjoy music pieces by merely calling a center of the bidirectional signal distributing system and selecting the title of a desired music piece without preparing a CD of the desired music piece by himself.
With the bidirectional signal distributing system, since each home and the center are bidirectionally connected, each subscriber can take part in a program at home. By exchanging information to/from the subscriber, a lot of data regarding desired programs, taste, and the like of the subscriber is accumulated and prepared. Thus, the programs which further satisfy the subscriber's wishes can be provided and advertised and the services can be expanded.
As mentioned above, since a demand to relieve or eliminate the stress or to have a sweet sleep is a social phenomenon, it is an object of the bidirectional signal distributing system to provide a method of solving such a demand for relieving or eliminating the stress or having a sweet sleep.